La preuve de ton amour
by Arthemysia
Summary: Comment encore prouver son amour à la personne aimée, lorsque l'on partage sa vie depuis plus d'une année et que tout semble allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ? /!\ OS NatsuxGray, suite de ma fic Le Pari ! Yaoi avec beaucoup de guimauve et de citron ! 28/02 : réponse aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil


**Résumé :** Comment encore prouver son amour à la personne aimée, lorsque l'on partage sa vie depuis plus d'une année et que tout semble allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ?

**A lire /!\ :** Petite suite sucrée et citronnée de ma fic **_Le pari_** (elle-même suite de _**Son sourire**_) Je vous conseille vivement d'avoir lu _Le pari_ pour lire cet OS mais vous n'êtes pas obligés d'avoir lu _Son sourire_ par contre.

Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu _Le pari_, je vous conseille quand même de relire le dernier chapitre (en faisant abstraction des nombreuses fautes que je n'ai pas encore eues le temps de corriger). ;)

Dernière chose : cet OS est blindé de guimauve et très épicée en matière de lemons, je vous ai prévenus !

**Nda :** Cet OS, je l'ai écrit au départ pour une demande, en cadeau pour une certaine Yami Ni Hikari qui voulait du romantisme et un petit lemon. ^^ Comme la Saint-Valentin approchait, c'était l'occasion d'écrire un petit quelque chose que je souhaitais faire depuis longtemps. Il me permet aussi de faire une petite coupure bienvenue après ma longue fic dramatique, _Mémoire oubliée_.

**Précision :** L'intrigue se déroule deux mois après le fameux pari...

Pour rappel : Gray et Natsu sont âgés de 25 ans environ.

* * *

**Genre :** Hard Yaoi - Humour, Romance, Érotique !

**Couple :** Natsu x Gray

**Chapitres :** OS - 8249 mots

**Rating et avertissement :** Rating MA (lemons)

* * *

**Disclaimer :** l'univers et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

_**La preuve de ton amour**_

**oOoOo**

Le soleil brillait, quelques fleurs pointaient leur nez timidement et la douceur de l'air caressait la peau qui se découvrait peu à peu. L'hiver semblait ne pas vouloir s'éterniser pour laisser place à un printemps bien pressant. Une douceur inhabituelle régnait depuis quelques jours maintenant sur Magnolia et sa région, alors qu'en cette période de l'année, la ville se recouvrait habituellement d'une fine couche de givre. Le printemps poussait-il l'hiver indésirable pour prendre sa place ? Nul ne le savait, mais cette douceur bienfaitrice n'empêchait pas les cœurs amoureux de parcourir les rues de vitrine en vitrine pour y trouver la perle rare. Peut-être même que cette douce odeur de printemps précoce leur donnait du cœur à l'ouvrage ?

Malgré tout, certains ne réussissaient pas à apprécier cette chance à sa juste valeur…

— Ahlala, qu'est-ce que je fous là moi…, marmonnait Gray en faisant les cent pas.

Le jeune homme arpentait de long en large la même ruelle depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il se rapprochait du lieu où il devait se rendre, posait la main sur la poignée puis se rétractait pour finir par s'éloigner.

— Je suis un lâche, ne cessait-il de se reprocher.

Heureusement pour lui que le quartier était quasiment désert à cette heure-ci, car dès qu'il croisait une âme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de baisser la tête d'un air coupable, comme si le quidam allait deviner ce qu'il avait en tête.

Après un long moment à tergiverser, Gray Fullbuster, les membres tremblants, prit son courage à deux mains – bombant le torse – avant de franchir le seuil de cet endroit tant redouté.

Un tintement retentit et le jeune homme eut l'impression d'être projeté dans un autre monde…

— Bien le bonjour mon chou ! Que puis-je faire pour ton plaisir ?

Gray eut un moment d'absence en observant l'étrange spécimen en face de lui. Un personnage de haute stature, bien plus grand que lui et plutôt baraqué. Jusque-là rien d'anormal si l'on omettait la façon dont il était habillé. L'homme, puisqu'il s'agissait bien d'un sujet mâle, malgré le maquillage qui recouvrait de façon ostentatoire son visage, était affublé de vêtements pour le moins excentriques et osées. Un pantalon rose et moulant – si bien que Gray se demandait comment il pouvait bien se déplacer aussi aisément – un tee-shirt largement échancré et court, faisant apparaître en grande partie sa poitrine jusqu'à son nombril, le tout surmonté d'une veste en fausse fourrure. De plus, l'homme était juché sur de hauts talons compensés le faisant dépasser Gray d'une bonne tête. Le jeune homme n'aurait pas été étonné que cet hurluberlu soit une connaissance de Bob, le maître de ces bellâtres de Blue Pegasus…

Gray déglutit bruyamment, ne pouvant émettre le moindre autre son.

— Ben alors, il aurait perdu sa langue ? souffla l'étrange personnage en caressant la joue du mage de glace.

Ce dernier, toujours choqué, sursauta vivement en sentant le contact de l'indésirable main sur sa peau.

— Euh… je crois que je me suis trompé d'endroit, bafouilla-t-il en reculant d'un pas prêt à s'échapper aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Sauf que l'homme en face de lui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Tout en lui lançant un regard insondable, il se saisit de son poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite.

— Ça fait un moment que je t'observe dans la rue, mon lapin ! l'informa-t-il tout en le conduisant dans les profondeurs de son échoppe. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit de beaux spécimens comme toi dans le quartier ! J'ai bien vu que tu hésitais à rentrer, c'est la première fois pour toi, c'est ça ?

Sa façon de s'exprimer était un savant mélange de préciosité et d'élégance raffinée. Cet homme était une contradiction à lui tout seul !

— Oui, répondit le jeune homme à contrecœur.

— Ça fait toujours ça la première fois ! déclara l'homme avec grandiloquence. Mais tu verras, après tu te sentiras si bien que tu y reviendras !

— Si vous le dites, rétorqua Gray peu convaincu.

En effet, c'était bien la première fois que le jeune homme mettait les pieds dans un endroit pareil. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Même s'il se demandait encore, comment il avait pu écouter les conseils de cette diabolique de Mirajane ! Natsu s'était déjà fait avoir par Luxus deux mois plus tôt et voilà que c'était maintenant lui, qui se faisait influencer par la mage la plus perverse qu'il connaissait. Depuis quand était-il devenu si crédule ? La réponse était pourtant évidente… Depuis qu'il était en couple avec Natsu, et encore plus depuis qu'il vivait sous le même toit que lui, il avait le sentiment que sa capacité de raisonnement s'était mise en sommeil pour une durée indéterminée.

— Alors mon poussin, que dis-tu de cet article ? demanda le boutiquier en papillonnant de ses faux cils.

« Poussin » ? Ce type était un éleveur de volailles ou quoi ?

— A quoi ça sert ce truc ? interrogea pourtant le jeune homme, piqué par la curiosité de l'objet que lui montrait le vendeur.

L'homme étira ses lèvres dans un sourire pervers qui ne rassura pas le moins du monde le mage de glace.

— Viens par là, je vais te montrer, lui proposa le commerçant en l'invitant d'un clin d'œil à le suivre derrière un rideau noir.

**oOoOo**

Quand Gray ressortit de la boutique une demi-heure plus tard, on aurait pu croire qu'il revenait d'un enterrement. Son teint livide et ses yeux cernés laissaient penser qu'il revenait de la mission la plus difficile de toute son existence.

— Plus jamais je n'irais dans un sex-shop, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Si cela n'avait pas été pour faire plaisir à son insatiable dragon, jamais il n'aurait mis les pieds dans un tel endroit. Mais voilà, la Saint-Valentin approchant et Gray en cruel manque d'idées, s'était tourné par dépit vers Mirajane, laquelle, il fallait bien le reconnaître, vivait une histoire d'amour idéale et épanouie avec Luxus. La jeune femme avait donc révélé à Gray son secret qui l'avait laissé bouche-bée pendant plusieurs secondes. Mais nullement freinée par sa réaction, la jeune femme avait continué sur sa lancée :

« _Le secret de toute bonne relation amoureuse mon petit Gray, c'est le sexe ! Pas le sexe banal, celui qu'on pratique deux fois par semaine, par habitude. Non, je te parle du sexe artistique ! Celui pour lequel on laisse son imagination se mêler au plaisir du corps !_ »

En réfléchissant à ce que la mage démone lui avait révélé avec tant d'enthousiasme, il avait alors repensé à ce pari fou qu'il avait perdu contre Natsu et qu'il avait dû honorer avant les fêtes de Noël. Bien que cette semaine l'ait laissé dans un état de fatigue que même les heures d'entraînement n'avaient jamais égalées, cette semaine avait été surtout l'une des plus belles qu'il avait passées avec son compagnon. Une semaine de sexe débridé certes, mais surtout une semaine pendant laquelle leurs liens s'étaient étroitement resserrés. Cette période lui avait aussi fait prendre conscience de la force de ses sentiments envers Natsu.

Alors sans réellement réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il avait pris la carte tendue par Mirajane à la fin de son apologie du sexe artistique. Gray l'avait ensuite contemplée pendant des heures en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir en faire, puis l'avait glissée dans sa poche avant de finalement l'oublier.

Le jeune homme l'avait retrouvée par hasard, quelques jours plus tard, dans la rue en même temps que son pantalon sans doute échoué là par mégarde. Et comme il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de cadeau pour Natsu, il s'était décidé à franchir le pas et à se rendre dans cette boutique.

Il était maintenant là avec son joli sac estampillé « Sexy shop, caverne aux plaisirs » agrémenté d'un élégant pompon rose sur la courbe d'une silhouette féminine, et semblait ne pas savoir qu'en faire.

Gray rasait les murs pour cacher son butin mais au vu des regards que les passants lui lançaient : offusqués chez les uns ou amusés chez les autres, le jeune homme avait beau faire, il ne passait pas inaperçu. Heureusement que ce quartier se trouvait à la sortie de la ville, ce qui lui permit de regagner la forêt rapidement.

Une fois réfugié dans la maison qu'il partageait avec Natsu et Happy depuis plus d'un an, il se précipita dans le sous-sol pour y cacher ce qu'il avait acheté. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Natsu tombe dessus avant le jour J.

**oOoOo**

Le jour-même, les deux hommes devaient passer la soirée à la guilde avec tous leurs amis. Aussi bien les célibataires que les couples y étaient vivement conviés. Un buffet serait proposé pour les plus gourmands et un bal pour animer la soirée. Le jeune homme trouvait l'idée plutôt sympa. Habituellement, à la Saint-Valentin on ne pensait qu'aux couples, tandis que les célibataires en manque d'amour n'avaient que leurs yeux pour pleurer. Au moins, cette fois-ci il y en aurait pour tout le monde. Gray et Natsu auraient bien d'autres occasions pour dîner en amoureux, nul besoin d'une date sur un calendrier pour cela.

Le mage de glace finissait de s'habiller face au miroir, achevant de boutonner sa chemise immaculée. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la soirée qui l'attendait, il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, des cheveux lui chatouiller le cou et des lèvres brûlantes se poser dans le creux de son épaule.

— Tu m'as manqué…, fredonna une voix chaude contre sa peau.

Gray sentit un frisson agréable lui parcourir l'échine. Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage.

— On s'est vu ce matin Natsu, déclara-t-il amusé.

— C'est bien ce que je dis, insista le jeune homme en lui picorant le cou, on ne s'est pas vu de toute la journée.

Gray se laissa un instant aller à la tendresse de son compagnon. Lui aussi lui avait manqué mais il n'était pas question de lui avouer.

— Où crois-tu mettre tes mains comme ça ? sermonna le mage de glace en lançant un regard faussement accusateur à Natsu au travers du miroir.

— Hein ? Comment ça… je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, marmonna le jeune homme en accentuant ses baisers qui se faisaient plus voraces à mesure que ses lèvres parcouraient sa peau.

— Natsu… elles sont dans mon pantalon, rétorqua Gray en essayant de se ressaisir.

Mais c'était peine perdue puisque malgré lui, il laissa échapper un léger souffle de contentement qui fit sourire Natsu. Le dragon slayer savait exactement où le toucher pour le faire fondre immédiatement. Gray était bien trop faible face à lui et le jeune dragon en était particulièrement fier.

— Ah çà, fit-il mine de comprendre. Ben oui, c'est leur place.

— Idiot, s'offusqua mollement Gray.

De toute façon il était déjà trop tard, Natsu avait d'ores et déjà réveillé toute son ardeur.

— On va être en retard, soupira-t-il.

— Et alors ? Ils comprendront, rétorqua le rose qui déboutonnait déjà la chemise de Gray tout en caressant sa peau fraîche.

Une légère vapeur s'échappait de ses doigts. Quoi qu'il fasse, son corps brûlait toujours plus intensément lorsqu'il était en présence de Gray. Son désir pour lui, au lieu de s'étioler au fil du temps, ne faisait que décupler. Jusqu'où irait-il à cette vitesse ?

Natsu réfugia à nouveau l'une de ses mains dans son pantalon, lui caressant doucement sa virilité, tandis que l'autre se chargeait de dégager les pans de sa chemise. En jetant un œil au miroir face à lui, il put se délecter de la vue à loisir.

Gray se cambrait déjà sous ses caresses. Il ne résistait jamais bien longtemps face à ses assauts. Les pommettes empourprées et ses muscles saillants frémissants sous ses doigts, avaient déjà eu raison de sa volonté.

Toujours d'un geste vif, Natsu descendit le pantalon de Gray le long de ses hanches puis écarta la main qui tentait vainement de cacher sa nudité. Le dragon slayer était toujours surpris par cette pudeur alors que Gray se baladait à moitié nu la plupart du temps. Mais il était vrai aussi que son amant ne se rendait jamais compte du moment où il perdait ses vêtements. C'était un côté attendrissant de sa personnalité que Natsu aimait particulièrement. Un parmi tant d'autres… Le dragon slayer entrelaça ses doigts à cette même main tandis que l'autre restait libre de redessiner son corps qu'il aimait tant. Natsu avait l'impression que son désir pour Gray s'accentuait au fil des mois passés à ses côtés. Plus il le découvrait, plus il voulait en connaître davantage sur l'homme qu'il aimait. Effeuiller chacune de ses pensées pour qu'il n'ait plus aucun secret pour lui.

D'un geste impatient, le jeune homme retourna Gray pour le serrer contre lui avant de s'emparer avec gourmandise de ses lèvres, qu'il comparait souvent à un bouton de rose le matin, à la rosée. Humides et appétissantes à souhait.

— Tu ne te sentirais pas un peu à l'étroit ? demanda Gray malicieusement en lui mordillant la lèvre.

Le jeune homme sentait une bosse pointer dans le pantalon de Natsu qui se frottait lascivement contre sa cuisse. Il semblait déjà être à point.

— Tu ne devrais pas me provoquer de cette façon, le prévint le jeune mage qui avait bien du mal à se contenir.

— Ah oui ? continua Gray sur la même tonalité.

— Tu l'auras voulu ! rétorqua le dragon slayer en déboutonnant rapidement son pantalon pour enfin se libérer de son entrave.

Avant que Gray n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Natsu le plaqua brusquement contre le mur derrière lui, et le souleva en forçant ses jambes à s'enrouler autour de sa taille. De cette manière, il put caresser son membre vibrant contre le sien de façon plus appuyée, gémissant sans retenue contre l'oreille de Gray.

Ce dernier aurait voulu le frapper pour son indélicatesse mais il ne le voulait simplement pas. Là, tout de suite, il avait envie que Natsu le prenne sauvagement contre ce mur. Ils s'étaient pourtant vus le matin même, mais le mage de glace se rendait compte à quel point il était déjà en manque de lui.

Convaincu de l'approbation de son amant – trahi par son regard océan embrumé – Natsu prit à peine le temps de le préparer qu'il fondit en lui, lançant ses hanches brutalement contre le jeune homme dont le dos se cambra brusquement sous la vague de plaisir.

La chaleur monta rapidement dans la pièce. Gray s'accrocha de toutes ses forces autour des épaules de Natsu, tout en plantant ses doigts dans la peau incandescente de son dos. Le dragon slayer, grisé à la fois par la douleur et le plaisir inhumain qu'il ressentait, mordit sauvagement la clavicule de son amant qui laissa perler quelques gouttes de sang.

Le dos de Gray claquait contre le mur pendant que Natsu malmenait son intimité par de puissants coups de reins. Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent très rapidement à la limite de l'explosion et, secoués par des soubresauts, ils se libérèrent d'un même tenant.

Cette étreinte fut d'une intensité telle qu'elle laissa les deux hommes épuisés mais repus. Restant éperdument accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils reprirent doucement leur souffle.

— Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? s'enquit Natsu, la tête reposant contre l'épaule de Gray. Ça fait longtemps alors…

Le jeune homme, toujours plaqué au mur, jambes enroulées autour de la taille de son amant, déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Leurs corps étaient collants de sueur mais ils se sentaient bien, apaisés.

— Tu m'as fait l'amour hier soir Natsu, répondit Gray amusé.

— C'est bien ce que je te dis… je ne t'ai pas fait l'amour ce matin, ça fait donc longtemps, rétorqua le rose en affichant une moue juvénile.

— Toi alors, se moqua le mage de glace en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez, retire-toi avant qu'on ne reste coincés ! Et puis, on doit encore se doucher et s'habiller, j'en connais une qui va nous trucider pour notre retard !

A cette pensée, Natsu se hâta de se retirer du postérieur de Gray pour lui rendre sa liberté.

— Par contre tu m'as fusillé le dos ! se plaignit le brun en se remettant difficilement sur ses jambes. Et tu m'as salement mordu ! Tu vas finir par me bouffer si ça continue…

Gray plaqua sa main sur la morsure de Natsu qui lui avait laissé deux belles marques de crocs encore rouges de sang. La magie du jeune homme calma aussitôt la douleur.

— Ne me tente pas, rétorqua Natsu un sourire en coin.

— Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, marmonna Gray.

Après une douche rapide, les deux hommes se hâtèrent de s'habiller mais Gray eut du mal à retrouver une chemise qui aille avec le costume qu'il avait choisi, l'autre étant trop froissée et souillée de leurs ébats. Il la regarda avec désespoir avant de la jeter nonchalamment sur le sol.

— Si tu mettais ton costume bleu ? lui suggéra Natsu. Je t'aime bien dedans.

Gray acquiesça mais avant de s'habiller, il chassa Natsu de la chambre. Son compagnon bouillonnant était déjà prêt et le connaissant, il risquait de vouloir remettre ça encore une fois. Et le connaissant lui, il n'aurait pas la force de le repousser, surtout habillé de la sorte, Natsu était plus craquant que jamais…

Une fois vêtu, Gray rejoignit Natsu qui l'attendait dans l'entrée. Le dragon slayer avait passé un costume rouge bordeaux qui lui allait comme un gant. C'est qu'il pouvait être canon le bougre !

Main dans la main et silencieux, les deux hommes profitèrent de la douceur de cette soirée de février pour se rendre à la guilde, leur véritable foyer.

**oOoOo**

Ils venaient tout juste de pénétrer dans la ville lorsqu'ils entendirent de la musique retentir ainsi que des éclats de rire particulièrement tonitruants.

— A ton avis, qui est-ce qui raconte une blague à Elfman ? demanda Gray l'air de rien.

Natsu haussa des épaules après avoir vaguement réfléchi à la question.

— Va savoir… Mais c'est sans aucun doute une blague sur les hommes, se moqua le jeune homme. Ils ont l'air de bien se marrer ! Je m'enflamme d'avance !

— Ouais, j'ai bien l'impression qu'ils ont déjà renversé quelques tables…

Effectivement, en pénétrant dans la pièce, plusieurs tables et leur contenu jonchaient déjà le sol. Un sourire illumina leur visage à tous les deux. Cette guilde était un gros bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'ils s'y sentaient bien !

Ils repérèrent leurs amis et les rejoignirent autour d'une table. Lucy et Wendy discutaient vivement avec Lévy, non loin de laquelle était assis Gajeel, feignant une totale indifférence envers la petite bleue.

— A qui veut-il faire croire qu'il n'en a rien à faire d'elle, se désespéra Gray en haussant un sourcil.

Seule Erza était absente. C'était étrange de ne pas la voir mais la jeune femme avait réussi à trouver le moyen de passer une semaine entière avec Jellal. Ce n'était pas facile pour les deux amants de se voir alors que le mage clandestin courait les routes. Mais au moins, pouvaient-ils désormais vivre leur idylle même si c'était par intermittence. Les deux hommes, même s'ils n'en parlaient pas, étaient heureux qu'elle puisse enfin vivre le bonheur avec l'ancien mage criminel.

— Où est Happy ? s'enquit Natsu curieux.

— Il s'est éclipsé avec Charuru, répondit Wendy plus malicieuse que jamais.

Le petit chat bleu avait fait de grandes avancées avec l'Exceed blanche mais le rapprochement était très lent, du fait de la maladresse du premier et de la froideur légendaire de la deuxième. Pourtant, leurs plus proches amis savaient qu'elle n'était pas indifférente.

— Je me demande s'il y arrivera un jour, se désola Gray.

La soirée était bien entamée lorsque les slows commencèrent à adoucir les cœurs. Gray et Natsu se regardèrent d'un air entendu et, main dans la main, se dirigèrent sur la piste de danse.

— Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils ont changé depuis Noël dernier ? demanda Wendy à Lucy en souriant.

— Tu as raison… Gray ne semble plus aussi gêné de s'afficher avec Natsu. Comme quoi le sexe a du bon !

La jeune constellationniste se remémora malgré elle, le fameux jour où, elle et ses amis, les avaient surpris, batifolant dans la neige juste devant chez eux.

— Faut que je m'enlève cette image de la tête ! se désespéra la jeune femme. Allons danser nous aussi !

La blonde entraîna Wendy à sa suite et les deux jeunes femmes virevoltèrent à quelques pas de Gray et Natsu.

Les deux hommes enlacés, se dévoraient mutuellement du regard. Ils semblaient seuls au monde et hermétiques à tout ce qui les entourait.

— Ils sont adorables ! s'extasia Mirajane accoudée au bar en les admirant de loin.

— T'es complètement fans de ces deux idiots, lui reprocha Luxus, buvant une bière avec Bixlow, Fried et Kana qui serrait son tonneau avec amour.

— Disons qu'à les voir si proches ce soir, j'aimerais être une petite souris pour les surveiller quand ils rentreront ! Je sens que l'ambiance va être torride ! s'exclama la jeune femme en lançant un sourire démoniaque qui fit frémir les mages autour d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore…

— Rien du tout, j'ai juste donné un coup de pouce à un ami, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Luxus leva les yeux au ciel mais ne rétorqua pas. Il connaissait sa fiancée sur le bout des doigts et savait que malgré ses coups parfois tordus, elle avait bon cœur. Même si elle avait une façon bien à elle de venir en aide à ses amis, il savait aussi que quoi qu'elle fasse, cela fonctionnait à tous les coups.

Les deux hommes qui ne se doutaient pas le moins du monde des regards braqués sur eux, continuaient à se mouvoir doucement sur le rythme lent de la musique.

— On devrait peut-être rentrer, murmura Gray, le front contre celui de Natsu.

— Je me demandais quand tu finirais par le demander ! soupira de soulagement le dragon slayer.

— Pourquoi ? Si tu voulais tant rentrer tu n'avais qu'à le dire, rétorqua Gray dubitatif. Depuis quand tu te retiens de dire ce que tu penses ?

Natsu hésita un instant avant de répondre.

— Je… je pensais que tu voulais passer toute cette soirée à la guilde alors…

Gray lui attrapa le visage en souriant mais ne pipa mot, à la place il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, avec délicatesse. A peine un effleurement.

— Bon… maintenant qu'on est d'accord, on rentre ! déclara Natsu les pommettes cramoisies en tirant Gray par le bras. A plus les gars !

Le jeune homme poussa la porte d'un seul coup de pied particulièrement brutal, entraînant Gray à sa suite lequel eut juste le temps de faire un léger signe de la main à ses amis. Ces derniers étaient amusés par la réaction impulsive de Natsu, qui malgré les années, demeurait le même dragon survolté.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Gray le poussa à ralentir l'allure.

— Tu ne veux pas profiter de la douceur exceptionnelle de cette soirée ? demanda-t-il à son compagnon.

— Si, tu as raison… désolé.

Gray fronça des sourcils, intrigué par les réactions inhabituelles de Natsu qui s'enchaînaient.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

Le dragon slayer lui répondit par son grand sourire sincère qui convainquit immédiatement Gray.

— Finalement, j'ai envie de rentrer, déclara ce dernier à Natsu avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Le mage de glace frotta doucement son nez contre le sien mais alors qu'il allait s'écarter, Natsu le colla contre lui avec empressement et plongea sur ses lèvres. Il n'attendit pas pour mêler sa langue à la sienne, goûtant chaque parcelle de sa bouche.

Les deux hommes, ivres de désir, s'empressèrent de rentrer chez eux. Gray avait déjà perdu sa veste et sa chemise sur le chemin quand ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, et Natsu s'activait à lui ôter son pantalon avant d'enlever le sien.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les deux amants toujours lèvres contre lèvres, s'échouent sur le lit en laissant échapper des gémissements fougueux.

Alors que Natsu se dirigeait avec gourmandise vers la virilité de Gray, un grincement de porte retentit. Gray écarquilla les yeux brusquement et s'empressa de jeter un drap sur lui et Natsu, lequel était bien décidé à se délecter du membre dressé de son compagnon.

— Natsu !

Le jeune homme sursauta en reconnaissant la petite voix de son Exceed.

— Happy ?!

Le jeune homme avait simplement sorti la tête de sous le drap et passa son regard de Gray, qui avait viré au rouge écarlate, à Happy, qui les regardait tout penaud en battant des ailes.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le dragon slayer inquiet de la mine au trente-sixième dessous de la boule bleue.

Natsu n'oublia pas de bien recouvrir la raison de la gêne de Gray en n'omettant pas la sienne, bien sûr.

— Je me suis disputé avec Charuru…, sanglota l'Exceed en se jetant dans les bras de son ami de toujours.

Gray, qui avait repris une teinte plus naturelle, soupira.

— Laisse-moi deviner… tu as voulu lui offrir un poisson et elle te l'a jeté à la figure.

— Comment tu le sais ? demanda Happy les yeux écarquillés.

Gray secoua la tête de désespoir.

— Ça fait des années que tu essayes de lui offrir des poissons, qu'elle refuse à chaque fois. À ton avis pourquoi ?

— Ils ne sont pas assez gros ? hasarda le chat.

— Tu sais Happy, depuis le temps, tu aurais dû comprendre que si elle refuse tes cadeaux c'est qu'elle n'aime tout simplement pas le poisson, lui révéla Gray avant de poursuivre sur sa lancée. Quand on aime quelqu'un, il faut être à l'écoute de ses désirs et pas seulement des siens. En agissant ainsi, c'est comme si ce qu'elle voulait ne t'importait pas plus que ça et donc que tu ne tiens pas réellement à elle. Est-ce que c'est le cas Happy ?

L'Exceed cligna plusieurs fois de ses yeux cernés de larmes sur le point de se déverser, avant de répondre.

— Non ! Je l'aime ! se défendit-il.

— Alors si tu l'aimes, mets de côté tes propres envies et essaye de connaître les siennes, enchaîna le jeune homme.

— Whaou, s'exclama Natsu en caressant la nuque de son compagnon.

Les yeux du dragon slayer s'étaient mis à pétiller de mille étoiles en entendant les paroles pleines de sagesse de son amour. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait s'exprimer ainsi et il était ému de deviner la passion qui ressortait de ces mots. Après tout ce temps, Gray réussissait encore à le surprendre.

— C'est pour ça que tu as préparé ce cadeau pour Natsu, Gray ? Pour écouter ses envies ? les interrompit Happy sans se douter une seule seconde des conséquences de ce qu'il venait de révéler.

— Quel cadeau ? demanda Natsu piqué par la curiosité.

Gray fit les gros yeux à l'Exceed tout en faisait des mouvements frénétiques de la tête pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin dans son explication. Mais Happy ne parut pas comprendre ce que ces signes signifiaient.

— Le sac dans le sous sol, c'est bien pour Natsu, je l'ai déjà vu avec des sacs comme celui-ci et puis j'ai vu son nom dessus ! poursuivit-il. Je vais le chercher !

L'Exceed n'attendit pas l'accord de Gray qu'il se précipita à tir d'ailes à l'extérieur de la chambre.

— Non ! tenta d'intervenir le mage de glace.

Mais Natsu l'empêcha de rattraper Happy en maintenant ses bras fermement autour de sa taille.

— Hors de question que tu t'enfuies ! Je veux voir mon cadeau ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas encore donné ?

— Ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau…, se désola Gray, le feu aux joues. _Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire en disant que son nom était dessus, c'est impossible, à moins que…_

Natsu fut intrigué par sa réaction et la rougeur sur ses pommettes eut le don de le mettre dans un étrange état. Pour autant, il décida d'être patient et d'attendre le retour d'Happy.

L'Exceed ne mit pas longtemps à revenir. Il avait retrouvé le sourire et débarqua dans la chambre chargé d'un sac noir, décoré d'un pompon rose, qu'il tendit fièrement à Gray.

— Tu ne devrais pas laisser tes cadeaux dans le sous-sol, lui conseilla Happy, ils pourraient s'abîmer à cause de l'humidité.

Gray, bouche-bée, ne sut pas quoi répondre. Happy était d'une innocence aberrante ! Il comprenait pourquoi le petit bleu avait autant de difficulté avec sa congénère…

— Je vous laisse ! Je vais aller voir Charuru et lui demander ce qu'elle aime ! déclara-t-il les yeux pétillants. Merci Gray pour tes conseils, à demain !

Les deux hommes regardèrent attendris, le petit Exceed s'envoler rapidement vers l'élue de son cœur.

— Ah… soupira Natsu. Mon petit Happy a bien grandi, il va bientôt quitter le nid…

Gray lui caressa les cheveux tendrement. Natsu était étroitement attaché à Happy et son regard en disait long.

— Tu peux être fier de lui et de toi aussi.

Natsu se tourna vers Gray, son sourire à nouveau présent.

— Tu as raison ! Et si on regardait ce cadeau maintenant ? demanda Natsu en se saisissant du sac échoué sur le lit.

Avec l'interruption d'Happy, Gray en avait totalement oublié ce petit détail. Il essaya de reprendre le sac des mains de Natsu mais le jeune homme était vif comme l'éclair et s'éloigna malicieusement en observant, amusé, son butin.

— Tiens, ça me dit quelque chose, fit-il mine de réfléchir en secouant le sac devant son nez. Alors comme ça, mon amour court les sex-shops ?

— Eh ! se renfrogna Gray. C'était la première fois et indubitablement la dernière, que je mettrais les pieds là-bas !

— Ah bon ? Pourtant il est sympa Ralphy.

— Ralphy ? hoqueta Gray, surprit que Natsu connaisse aussi bien le propriétaire. Il est flippant oui !

Natsu l'enlaça tendrement en rapprochant le sac et commença à déballer son contenu devant le regard terrifié de Gray.

Une feuille de papier de riz de couleur rose protégeait délicatement les objets. Gray essaya encore une fois de l'en empêcher mais le fait est que c'était bien pour lui qu'il avait acheté ces articles honteux. Il n'était plus question de se dérober désormais.

— Oh ! s'extasia Natsu des étoiles plein les yeux. J'en voulais justement des comme ça !

On aurait cru un enfant, découvrant ses cadeaux, le matin de Noël. Le jeune homme, fier du premier cadeau, l'agita innocemment devant le regard interdit de Gray.

— Tu voulais à ce point-là des… menottes ? hésita le mage de glace.

Des cadeaux à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains !

— Je rêvais de te voir avec ces jolis bracelets en moumoute, déclara Natsu en lui mordillant l'oreille.

— Je t'arrête tout de suite Natsu, ce n'est pas forcément moi qui serais attaché avec !

— C'est mon cadeau, oui ou non ? s'enquit Natsu les yeux froncés.

— O… oui en quelque sorte, répondit Gray à contrecœur.

— Parfait !

Et sur ce dernier mot, Natsu s'empara des poignets de Gray et fixa les menottes en fourrure noire d'un air conquérant.

— Que… !

— Ah ! l'interrompit Natsu le doigt levé. Laisse-moi découvrir le reste et ensuite je m'occuperai de toi !

Gray savait pourtant ce qui allait arriver. Toutefois, il s'était laissé docilement entraîner par cet énergumène de vendeur de jouets coquins. Et bizarrement, à la pensée de ce qui l'attendait une fois que Natsu aurait découvert chacun des objets soigneusement empaquetés, son cœur s'emballa inexplicablement et une douce chaleur commença à se répandre en lui.

Natsu sortit un à un les objets qui remplissaient le sac : une cravache avec un embout en plumes, un sous-vêtement coquin ajouré à l'arrière, un collier de soumission… Visiblement, tout cet attirail faisait baver d'envie Natsu alors que Gray ne savait pas à quoi pouvait servir la moitié du pack. Il avait choisi de faire confiance au vendeur mais maintenant qu'il voyait la mine réjouie et particulièrement étrange de Natsu, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait.

— On dirait que tu as lu dans mes pensées Gray, le remercia Natsu en le gratifiant d'un baiser claquant.

Sur ces mots, il lui enfila le collier et commença à glisser le sous-vêtement en simili cuir, le long de ses jambes. Gray était déjà nu, ce qui lui facilitait largement la tâche.

— Je pensais plutôt que ça serait toi qui le porterais, ne comprit pas Gray, en plus je l'ai pris à ta taille.

— Eh bien tu t'es trompé, il est tout juste à la tienne, de taille. Tu es légèrement plus fin du bassin que moi Gray, tu t'en souviens ?

— Quoi…?

Se pourrait-il que ce type se soit trompé de taille ? Ou bien alors… oui ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Gray se souvenait du regard pervers qu'il lui avait offert en lui montrant tous ces objets. Il l'avait piégé, il en était sûr maintenant, et encore plus en songeant que Natsu connaissait plus personnellement cet homme qu'il ne l'aurait cru. De plus, le prénom de son compagnon était bien inscrit sur le paquet, ce que Gray n'avait pas le moins du monde remarqué avant de quitter la boutique. Ce type s'était bien joué de lui !

— J'ai bien envie de tous les essayer mais… pas ce soir, reprit Natsu qui observait d'un œil attentif un objet à la forme étrange.

Le jeune homme qui paraissait satisfait, rangea le reste dans le sac avant de le reposer au sol. Il garda simplement la cravache dans les mains avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Gray, lequel était toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

— Je suis surpris que tu sois allé aussi loin, simplement pour moi, murmura Natsu en lui caressant le visage.

— Crois-moi, ça n'a pas été facile pour moi d'aller là-bas, mais je sais que tu es curieux et que tu aimes jouer alors…

Natsu lui attrapa les mains, toujours reliées par les menottes en moumoute, et l'encouragea à s'allonger.

— C'est vrai que ces jouets son tentants mais ce soir j'ai envie de douceur, murmurale dragon slayer contre ses lèvres. Lève les bras.

Troublé par le regard brûlant de Natsu, Gray s'exécuta et leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête tout en s'allongeant de tout son long. Le rose lui détacha un instant les menottes avant de les fixer aux barreaux du lit, privant Gray de sa liberté de mouvements.

— Dis-moi si tu ne veux pas que je t'attache, demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

La mage de glace se doutait très bien pour quelle raison il lui demandait une telle chose. Il ne voulait pas que Natsu s'inquiète, surtout un jour comme celui-ci. Gray ne voulait en aucun cas que son passé vienne, une fois de plus, ternir un moment intime entre eux.

Le jeune homme lui sourit tendrement et le cœur battant, il l'invita à poursuivre.

— Ces menottes ne me font pas mal et puis surtout, il n'y a que toi ici et tu devrais savoir que tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi… idiot.

Natsu retrouva instantanément son grand sourire. Il s'allongea de tout son long à côté de Gray et l'embrassa tendrement.

— Parfois, je me dis que je ne te mérite pas, murmura-t-il tout en baladant la cravache sur le torse du brun.

Ne s'y attendant pas le moins du monde, Gray cambra son corps en lâchant un gémissement involontaire. Cette réaction dut plaire à Natsu puisqu'il réitéra le mouvement, de façon plus sensuelle et calculée cette fois-ci. Passant délicatement d'un téton à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils pointent sous la caresse. Le dragon les captura ensuite un à un entre ses lèvres, tournoyant sa langue tout autour des boutons pour les titiller davantage.

Gray respirait bruyamment. La chaleur de la langue de son compagnon lui procurait des sensations jamais égalées auparavant. Natsu avait un pouvoir littéral sur lui, ce qui lui faisait peur quelque part. Il se sentait complètement dépendant de sa présence mais s'efforçait à ne pas lui montrer. Il savait que cet état de fait l'inquiéterait plus qu'il ne le rassurerait.

Natsu caressait maintenant son nombril, toujours avec l'embout de plumes. Ce mouvement rappela à Gray le jeu des cinq sens, avec cette fleur de pivoine comme seule arme de séduction, que Natsu lui avait fait délicieusement découvrir. Un jeu extrêmement sensuel. Seulement cette fois, Natsu alternait entre le léger effleurement de la cravache et les caresses de sa langue et de ses doigts. Les sensations étaient tout autres mais néanmoins exquises.

L'abdomen de Gray se soulevait bien plus vite depuis que Natsu se chargeait de frôler son nombril, et son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il le pénétra de sa langue. Une chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps, vibrant sous le petit muscle agile de son amant. Gray s'accrocha aux barreaux du lit tout en cambrant le dos. Il commençait à ressentir la douleur de son membre comprimé dans son minuscule sous-vêtement.

— Natsu…, gémit-il comme un appel au secours.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et se dirigea vers son visage. Son regard était d'une tendresse telle, qu'elle fit fondre Gray sur le champ. Son amant était le plus souvent, animé par ses désirs incandescents et le lui faisait savoir par son empressement en toute circonstance. Son impulsivité ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire mais lorsqu'il voyait Natsu le regarder de cette manière, il voyait tout son amour transparaître au travers de ses pupilles.

Sans un mot, le dragon slayer posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant d'engager un baiser brûlant, tout en descendant sa main le long du torse frémissant de Gray. Du bout des doigts et d'une lenteur insupportable, il effleura son épiderme jusqu'à atteindre son membre vibrant au travers du tissu, qu'il se mit à caresser de la même lenteur.

Gray gémit plus bruyamment contre ses lèvres. Il avait envie de lui, maintenant, plus que jamais et comptait bien le lui montrer. Le jeune homme savait que Natsu ne résistait jamais bien longtemps non plus. Finalement, il semblait bien que son dragon fût au moins aussi dépendant que lui.

Le petit manège de Gray sembla fonctionner à la perfection puisque les mains de Natsu se firent plus pressentes sur son corps, particulièrement celle qui caressait son sexe.

Gray n'en pouvait plus et pour faire comprendre à son compagnon ce qu'il attendait de lui, il écarta les jambes pour que leurs deux virilités se frottent entre elles. Natsu plongea subitement son regard dans le sien. Ses prunelles émeraude qui crépitaient, associées à ses pommettes rougies, lui conféraient une aura délicieusement sensuelle et attirante. Gray releva légèrement la tête pour pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres qu'il captura voracement à la stupéfaction de Natsu.

Le dragon slayer ne s'attendait pas à une invitation aussi pressante de la part de Gray, lui qui était tout en retenue, la plupart du temps.

— J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu veux exactement, murmura Natsu.

— Tu le sais très bien, marmonna Gray en détournant le regard.

— Dis-le… s'il te plaît, le supplia le jeune homme.

Gray fut surpris de la douceur dans sa voix, qu'est-ce qu'il avait en ce moment ? se demanda le jeune homme.

— Très bien…, finit-il par capituler. J'aimerais… non je veux que tu me fasses l'amour Natsu.

Le dragon slayer s'empara de ses lèvres avant de s'écarter, en tremblant légèrement.

— Tu… tu pleures ? s'horrifia Gray.

Natsu secoua vivement la tête pour le rassurer mais une larme réussit malgré tout à rouler sur sa peau hâlée.

— Natsu…

— C'est rien Gray, c'est juste que je t'aime comme un fou.

— Moi aussi idiot, le sermonna gentiment Gray. Alors si tu m'aimes tant que ça, tu ne devrais pas me laisser souffrir de cette manière.

Natsu sembla réfléchir un instant à la raison de ses dernières paroles avant de se souvenir subitement de l'état de Gray. Alors, avec un petit sourire, il redescendit tout doucement, vers l'objet de souffrance de son compagnon. Il mordilla malicieusement son membre au travers du tissu, tout en jetant un regard à Gray qui le fixait les yeux froncés.

— Natsu ! Arrête de me torturer comme ça !

— Bien mon glaçon, rétorqua le dragon slayer tout en glissant ses doigts sous l'élastique du minuscule morceau de tissu qui recouvrait le membre gonflé de Gray, manquant pas de palper son fessier au passage.

Puis lentement, il le descendit le long de ses cuisses, libérant le sexe jusqu'alors emprisonné qui se redressa fièrement devant l'œil lubrique de Natsu.

Quant à Gray, il poussa un gémissement de soulagement, bien qu'il souhaitât se libérer totalement.

Natsu, qui venait tout juste de jeter le sous-vêtement de Gray à l'autre bout du lit, posa sa paume brûlante autour de son membre et commença à le caresser. En même temps, il le préparait doucement à sa future intrusion, malaxant avec délicatesse, la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Puis, il ajouta enfin ses lèvres et sa langue, goûtant sans aucune gêne le sexe de son amant.

Gray se tordait de plaisir et haletait bruyamment. Il se savait proche de la délivrance mais se forçait à faire durer ce plaisir inhumain le plus longtemps possible.

— Nat… Natsu, soufflait-il en suffoquant.

Le dragon slayer leva les yeux vers lui et se mit à rougir violemment en le voyant si excité. Comment résister à une telle image de pureté érotique ? Il voyait que Gray arrivait à saturation alors, pour le pousser à venir, il enroula sa langue autour de son gland tout en le surveillant du regard. Gray se cambra brutalement en poussant un gémissement soudain. Leur regard se croisa au même instant, le brun avait ce regard brumeux qui aurait pu faire fondre la glace la plus épaisse de la banquise. Tout en fixant Natsu, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se libéra dans sa bouche.

Après cette intensité, Gray resta inerte pendant un long moment devant le regard amusé de Natsu qui s'essuyait le coin des lèvres.

— J'adore quand tu te donnes totalement, déclara-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

— C'est pas ce que je fais d'habitude ? demanda Gray le souffle court et les tempes en feu.

— Non pas toujours, murmura Natsu mais ce n'est pas grave.

Le jeune homme goûta à nouveau aux lèvres de son compagnon avant de réfugier son bassin entre ses cuisses.

— A mon tour maintenant, déclara-t-il avant de fondre en lui d'un seul coup de hanches.

Pas encore totalement remis de son précédent orgasme, Gray sentit le désir renaître. Il plongea son regard dans celui très concentré de son amant et admira la vue, fasciné. Natsu semblait complètement différent de l'homme qu'il était au quotidien dans ces moments-là. Il était simplement magnifique et désirable comme jamais. Cette simple vision réveilla la virilité de Gray, jusque-là encore en sommeil.

Le mage de glace voulait que Natsu prenne au moins autant de plaisir que lui en avait pris. Il écarta ses jambes au maximum, l'invitant ainsi à une découverte approfondie de son corps.

— Gray, tu sais que j'ai du mal à me contenir quand tu es dans cet état, souffla Natsu tout en mouvant ses hanches lentement.

— Oui et alors ? Peut-être que c'est ce que je veux, le provoqua Gray.

Et son petit jeu fonctionna merveilleusement bien, puisque son dragon bouillant se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à la faire rougir avant d'accélérer ses mouvements en Gray. Il se saisit fermement des hanches du mage de glace et s'enfonça plus profondément en lui. Natsu essayait encore de se contrôler mais il laissa vite son instinct animal reprendre le dessus. Il frappa coup sur coup le point sensible de Gray, lequel se tordit brutalement sous la vague de plaisir.

Son Natsu était enfin déchaîné et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Gray savait que la plupart du temps, son dragon se retenait car il avait peur de le faire souffrir. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de le rassurer à ce sujet. Gray avait besoin de cette brutalité et il savait que Natsu avait un peu de mal à le comprendre, alors, quand il le pouvait, il le poussait jusque dans ses retranchements, comme ce soir-là.

Leur étreinte débridée dura de longues minutes. Les pupilles de Natsu étaient plus reptiliennes que jamais et ses crocs semblaient avoir poussé. Gray aimait le voir dans cet état à la limite de la bête féroce. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cette image de lui l'excitait de manière irrationnelle. A force de le regarder gémir bruyamment et balancer ses hanches brutalement contre ses fesses, Gray se sentit venir rapidement. Il aurait voulu s'agripper à son dos brûlant comme il aimait tant le faire mais ses poignets étaient toujours entravés contre la tête de lit. A la place, il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Natsu. Son corps était plus brûlant que jamais alors qu'il se déhanchait en lui.

Gray imprima une dernière fois cette image de son amant avant de cambrer le dos, libérant une nouvelle fois sa semence qu'il sentit s'échouer sur son abdomen. Natsu, qui n'avait pas manqué une seule seconde de la scène, vint s'emparer avec empressement de ses lèvres et tout en continuant ses déhanchés, il ne quitta pas une seule fois sa bouche qu'il dévora de désir, jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère lui-aussi, dans l'intimité gonflée de Gray.

Après un dernier soubresaut, le corps de Natsu s'échoua mollement sur celui du mage de glace. Son cœur battait à une vitesse hallucinante.

— Mon amour…, murmura le jeune homme qui semblait avoir repris son état habituel. Si tu savais comme je t'aime…

— Je le sais Natsu, rétorqua Gray en posant ses lèvres dans ses cheveux. Détache-moi maintenant, je commence à avoir des crampes.

— Attends… juste deux petites secondes.

Gray sourit tendrement et décida de se montrer patient jusqu'à ce que Natsu se décide à lever le bout de son joli nez. Il semblait exténué mais plus heureux que jamais.

— Je te rends ta liberté, déclara-t-il tout en détachant Gray.

Le jeune homme étendit ses membres engourdis avant d'enlacer Natsu tendrement.

— Je te l'interdis, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Natsu le regarda, incrédule.

— Je ne veux pas que tu me libères, précisa Gray.

Natsu, ému aux larmes le serra brusquement dans ses bras.

— Idiot, t'es en train de me broyer les os !

Le dragon slayer relâcha légèrement son emprise mais garda Gray dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes.

Puis, tout en le gardant serré contre lui, il attrapa quelque chose dans sa table de nuit.

— Je ne t'ai pas offert ton cadeau, déclara-t-il avant de lui tendre une petite boîte en velours.

Gray s'en saisit fébrilement tout en sondant son amant mais hésita à l'ouvrir.

— Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? s'enquit Natsu avec inquiétude.

— Si…

Gray se doutait de ce qu'elle contenait mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas en être sûr et ne savait pas s'il en serait déçu ou au contraire soulagé. Pourtant, le comportement plein de tendresse que Natsu lui avait montré toute la journée, le persuadait qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Le jeune homme prit finalement son courage à deux mains et ouvrit le boîtier d'une main tremblante. Il ferma les yeux quand il en vit le contenu.

— Je… ça faisait un moment que je voulais te l'offrir tu sais… Mais on dirait que ça ne te plaît pas, déclara Natsu en voyant Gray qui s'acharnait à garder les yeux fermés.

Quand il les rouvrit, Natsu put voir qu'ils brillaient de larmes.

— Je savais que je devais me dépêcher…, murmura le mage de glace.

— Quoi… Comment ça ? demanda le dragon slayer qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de son amant.

— J'y pensais moi aussi mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire.

Gray se remémorait le jour de Noël où Mira et Luxus avaient annoncé à la guilde leurs fiançailles. La jeune femme leur avait alors proposé de célébrer leur propre mariage en même temps. Mais les deux hommes, persuadés qu'un mariage homosexuel ne serait pas autorisé, avaient été surpris d'apprendre de la bouche du maître, qu'à sa connaissance, rien ne l'interdisait. Dès le lendemain, Makarov était parti se renseigner auprès du roi lui-même qui le lui avait confirmé. Mais depuis ce jour, Gray et Natsu n'en avaient plus reparlé. Pourtant, chacun de son côté, songeait de plus en plus à officialiser leur future union.

— Alors, ça veux dire que… tu es heureux ? demanda Natsu plein d'espoir.

— Bien sûr que je le suis, idiot ! Mais tu n'as pas l'impression d'oublier un détail ?

Natsu dut réfléchir longuement pour comprendre ce que sous-entendait son compagnon. Puis, pris d'un éclair de lucidité, il se saisit alors de l'objet encore dans la boîte et emprisonna la main gauche de Gray dans la sienne.

— Gray… est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? bafouilla le dragon slayer, les joues en feu.

— Bien sûr que oui…, répondit Gray avant de l'embrasser.

Natsu, ému aux larmes, glissa l'anneau en or blanc à l'annulaire de Gray avant de lui embrasser la main tendrement. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et les deux hommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'allongèrent à nouveau dans leur lit.

— Comment on va l'annoncer aux autres ? demanda Natsu, le regard dans le vague.

— Attendons encore un peu… on ne part pas en mission avant une bonne semaine, profitons de cette nouvelle rien que tous les deux, tu veux bien ?

— Bonne idée, répondit Natsu en s'allongeant sur lui.

— Et puis, je ne t'ai pas encore offert le tien, ajouta Gray en caressant pensivement l'anneau autour de son doigt.

Les deux jeunes fiancés se sourirent mutuellement. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour eux mais pour le moment, nul besoin d'autre chose que les bras de l'autre pour les combler de bonheur…

\- FIN -

**oOoOo**

* * *

**Nda :** Et voilà pour cette petite suite du Pari, que je ne pensais tout de même pas aussi longue ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas subi d'indigestion ! XD

J'oubliais : bonne Saint-Valentin à tous ! 3

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! ^^

A bientôt !


End file.
